So Wrong, It's Right
by hpgeek151
Summary: ...He just wanted her to be okay, he just wanted to kiss her and make it better. But he couldn't do that, he would be murdered in his sleep... Rated M for sex and language. RW/SM Titles all by All Time Low.
1. A Party Song, The Walk of Shame

A/N: Before you start, I just want to say that this is the dirtiest thing I have EVER written, so I hope its all right.

**So Wrong, It's Right  
**

**Chapter 1: A Party Song (The Walk of Shame)**

"_I took a walk for the very first time on the dark side of the dance floor__  
Lit a match just to heat things up but I got more than I bargained for.  
Mixed drinks, mixed feelings of elation, I should have known it was a one-night invitation"  
_

"Rose, come on darling!" said Jack Thomas to his girlfriend of almost five months. "Quick, before the party has ended!"

"Hush, dear, I'm coming," giggled Rose Weasley who had just emerged from the secret corridor that the couple had just been making out in. She accepted his outstretched hand and stepped through the portrait hole into the Ravenclaw common room.

The Ravenclaw Quidditch team had just beaten the Gryfinndor team for the first time in about 10 years, the whole house was ecstatic and were currently in the middle of throwing one of the biggest parties of the school year.

"Jack," Rose said sweetly, "has it ever occurred to you that I wouldn't want to celebrate?" Jack looked into her swimming blue eyes and kissed her forehead.

"And why wouldn't you?" he continued to kiss her face. Rose rolled her eyes at his obvious sarcasm.

"Uh, hello!" she played along, "My team lost, badly I might add."

Jack laughed. "Jealous are we?" he taunted.

"For your information we only lost because James wasn't allowed to play, no hard feelings or anything love," Rose laughed and kissed her boyfriend gently on the lips.

"So, do you want to stay or go?" he asked her with a slight smile stroking the soft locks of her curly red hair.

"Have you ever known me to turn down a party?" she asked him missing up his hair a bit.

Any random passerby who didn't know this couple would probably be discussed at the ungodly amount of cutesy words and touches of affection that these two had, but that's just how they were. This was a result of the fact that Rose liked to keep snogging for private, mostly because her cousins and brother would most likely jump her boyfriend if they saw her kissing him in public. But, her and Jack needed a way to convey their emotions for each other, so they developed that cutesy, touchy habit.

"No," Jack replied, "no, I have not." He smiled, it had actually been at a party that he had met Rose Weasley.

The Gryfinndors had hosted a back to school party in the beginning of September, and every house, 5th year and up had been invited.

Jack had been determined to start his 6th year off right by making some friends who didn't sit around studying all day. That is what had pulled him the the 7th floor back on that September evening. And of course Rose had been there, the only party she had been invited to that she had ever missed at Hogwarts was her first one in her first year. James and Teddy had basically locked her in her dormitory for being too young. Rose's argument was that James was too young as well, being only a year older, but Teddy had said it was alright, just because he was a guy.

But, she had never missed a party since, always sneaking out and avoiding her over protective cousins at any cost (even though technically Teddy wasn't a cousin she still considered him to be one). Rose had no idea where her partying gene had come from, because it certainly wasn't from her parents, unless they were secret party animals or something, but that seemed highly unlikely.

"I didn't think so," Rose giggled, and the two drifted closer to the action of the party. Colin Dean, the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team offered them drinks, which they both gladly accepted. Rose sipped her drink, tasting hints of fire whiskey in the midst of the concoction.

"Let's party, big boy," Rose said to Jack with a seductive smile on her face. She led him to the center of the room where everybody was dancing closely. Jack and Rose joined them, leaving no space between their bodies.

They dance together for a while before needing new drinks. Then they danced some more and drank some more. And before Rose knew it she was full blast partying, a state she liked best. For Rose, partying was complete bliss, and it was all topped off by the drinking that accompanied it.

R-------------------------&-------------------------S

"_I took an oath but I'm giving it up you didn't have to see things my way  
Nothing more than a casual fuck,isn't that just how we operate?  
Let's drink to feelings of temptation, you and I, we're an overnight sensation."_

Scorpius Malfoy stopped kissing the girl who was straddling him on his bed for a slight second to breathe, and undo the button on his pants, that were suddenly quite too tight.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked and pouted her cute lower lip.

"Nothing, I was undoing my pants, they were getting a bit tight," he smirked, because he knew that at that moment the only thing that she was thinking was, 'Get those pants off, now!'

"Let me do that for you," she said and reached for the button on his pants.

She kissed his neck as she did so, trying hopelessly to be sexy, and its not that she wasn't, she was just trying too hard. But, nevertheless Scorpius knew he would have no problem in bed with her tonight, he was just too damn horny to let her be. She was exactly what he needed at the moment.

His hands roamed under her shirt and he grazed her ear and neck with his teeth. This made her let out a small gasp and moan as one of his hands went up her thigh. Scorpius slowed down a bit and moved his hands back to under her shirt and just kissed her neck, he didn't want her to be done before he'd even started.

When she had successfully removed his tight pants the rest of their clothing was discarded shortly after to the foot of the bed.

It was about one in the morning on a Saturday night (technically Sunday morning). Most of the beds in Scorpius's dormitory were accompanied by two people with the curtains drawn and a silencing charm around them. Scorpius's bed was no different.

His girl tonight was a desperate 4th year Slytherin who had practically begged him to let him have her. She had informed him that she had just turned 15 and that he would be giving her the best birthday present ever if he took her virginity. He had willingly obliged, mostly because he hadn't gotten laid in about 2 weeks, and to top it off, she wasn't bad looking at all.

The girls bra clad breasts were now rubbing against his bare stomach as she played games with her tongue and his erect cock.

"Selene," he moaned as she continued to bob her head up and down, savoring every moment of her one night stand with Scorpius Malfoy, the legend.

The rumor that Scorpius had lost his virginity at the ripe age of twelve was indeed true, but it wasn't that fact that had made him a legend in the gossip at Hogwarts. It was the fact that every girl wanted him, and he was what they would call an easy one night stand. He's also what they would call an amazing fuck, they weren't going to deny it.

"Scor, say my name again," Selene said as she replaced her mouth with her hands.

"Selene," he moaned again as she pumped him hard with her hands.

She played with his cock for a while as he fingered her gently. When Selene finally begged him to be inside of her he gratefully obliged. All of this foreplay was driving him crazy, his hormones were pretty much leaking out of him.

He moved to be on top of her so that he could take the control. Control was essential if this was going to be enjoyable for her, she was a virgin and this was her birthday present. He wanted to make it nice and sweet, not painful and awful.

"Are you ready my dear?" Scorpius asked the beautiful young lady under him. She nodded and Scorpius could see both excitement and fear in her pale green eyes. "This might hurt a bit, but only for a second, I promise." He kissed her breasts and neck as he gently lowered herself to enter her.

She gasped as he penetrated her to the point of no return, he looked at her in concern, but she nodded for him to go on.

Scorpius may be known for his sex conquests and his inability to keep a girlfriend for longer than a month, but he does know how to treat them during sex. He always gives them the last say in everything, and he always stops when they ask him too. But, that's only happened once.

Scorpius started moving inside of her to a slow rhythm with Selene gasping and moaning his name underneath him. "Faster Scorpius, please," she moaned suddenly.

He obliged her plea and moved himself within her faster and harder. She screamed his name ass she orgasmed for the first time in her life. Scorpius finished a minute later and then looked at her with a smile.

"Happy birthday, Selene," he said, moving next to her so that he could lay on his back.

"Thank you Scorpius," she said and kissed his cheek. "Definitely the best birthday present I've ever gotten." She sat up and began to collect her clothing from the foot of the bed.

"Leaving?" asked Scorpius. He was surprised, normally after a girl's first time they like to lay down and contemplate or cuddle or something.

"My friends are probably wondering where I am, and plus the walk of shame through the common room is not my ideal way of letting people know that I'm not a virgin anymore. So, I will be leaving, but thank you Scorpius. Maybe we can hang out or something, go to Hogsmeade?" she said as she put on her skirt and shirt.

She grabbed her shoes from the floor and tip toed out of the dormitory. Scorpius glanced at his watch that was sitting on his bed side table. It was 2 am, and he was tired, but for some reason he couldn't fall asleep.

So, instead of laying there with nothing to do, Scorpius decided to take a walk around the castle.

A/: Like, I said, that was the dirtiest thing I've ever written, ever.  
All the lyrics and chapter titles and even the story title is from **All Time Low**.  
Sorry there was no Rose/Scorpius in this chapter. It'll be coming up. I'm about halfway done writing chapter 2. Please review! Thank you!


	2. The Party Scene

**So Wrong, It's Right  
**

**Chapter 2: The Party Scene**

"_Here's to the fast times, the times we felt alive  
To all the nights that we forgot to get back home" _

Scorpius roamed the castle aimlessly laughing at the amounts of couples that were trying to stay hidden in the shadows of the abandoned corridors. They were doing a poor job, and if any teacher decided to take a stroll down this particular hallway all of these 13 year olds would have detention in a heartbeat.

The mischievous side of Scorpius flared as he thought of the hilarity there would be in scaring these 3rd years by just clearing his throat, but he decided against it, for no lack of a better reason than he was just too lazy.

He was out side of the Ravenclaw portrait hole when he was startled by a blinding amount of light coming from it and two figures stumbling out of the common room and into the corridor. One was a girl with long curly red hair, she was ahead of her partner.

"Rosie! Wait," the boy said from behind her, barely out of the portrait hole. "Its not your fault babe, come back inside, stay the night."

"Jack! I can't!" Rose said. "I can't believe I made out with another guy and you're forgiving me!" Her voice was undeniably slurred and her steps were jumbled ways of trying to stay in one place.

Jack was obviously a bit less intoxicated than Rose was, for he wasn't stumbling around like a maniac. "Rose, you're completely drunk. Its not your fault," Jack repeated slowly and calmly, but Rose was now hysterical.

"Just leave me alone! I don't deserve to talk to you!" Rose cried, she was being unreasonable, and Scorpius could see that. He hoped that Jack would just take her back to her common room so that she could get some well needed rest, she was a mess.

"Rose," Jack said slowly, "go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow and you'll forget all of this. Goodnight," and with that he went back into the common room and the portrait swung closed. Rose and Scorpius were left in the dark.

Rose was stumbling senselessly trying to find her way back to her dormitory. She began to walk (if you could even call it that) towards the staircase at the end of the hallway, but barely made it halfway before falling down and crying for no reason.

This was when Scorpius decided to step in and help the poor girl. He knew he shouldn't though, because under regular circumstances she would refuse his help immediately, she hated him. He just hoped that she was too drunk to notice who it was.

Rose's parents had told their little girl to stay far far away from Scorpius Malfoy. The Weasley's and the Potter's disliked the Malfoy's very much, and passed this tradition on to their children. It was living hell for Scorpius, he avoided that family like the plague, because at every opportune moment that they could they liked to hex Scorpius so that he had to walk around looking like an idiot for a few hours.

"Rose..." Scorpius said tentatively as he approached her. She looked up trying to find where the voice was coming from. He gently put a hand on her arm and a hand around her waist and slowly lifted her off the ground.

She didn't say a word to him as he led her to the Gryfinndor common room. When the Fat Lady had asked for the password Scorpius nudged Rose so that she could at least let them into the common room. She grunted it after a minute of thinking and the Fat Lady looked at her disapprovingly. Shaking her head she let the pair into the gold and red common room.

Scorpius brought her to the couch in front of the fire and laid her down. She groaned and rolled over onto her side. Scorpius grabbed a flower pot from the corner of the room and emptied its contents via a spell just in case Rose had the urge to vomit. He placed it next to the couch near her head. Then he covered her with a gold and red knit blanket.

"Goodnight Rose," Scorpius whispered with a slight chuckle. This was _not_ something he would have survived if she was even the least bit sober. She would have hexed him to the ground in a split second. Scorpius hoped that she wouldn't remember who had brought her home that night. Scorpius didn't fancy being attacked by various curses from the Potter/Weasley clan.

This had happened once when he had tried to help out Albus in Potions class. The whole family thought that he was trying to worsen his potion and make him fail, while the fact of the matter is if he hadn't helped Albus his potion would have blown off his head. The whole clan shouted a bunch of different hexes on him and he had defended himself quite nicely, considering. But, nevertheless, he had still spent the night in the hospital wing.

He quietly sneaked out of the Gryfinndor common room, receiving a nod and a smile from the Fat Lady. He nodded back to her and continued on his way back to his dormitory to catch the last bit of sleep left for the night.

When he had gotten there Scorpius hadn't been surprised at the amounts of girls shoes on the floor, most of his dorm mates girls had spent the night. He secretly thanked Selene for not staying the night, he had needed that nighttime stroll.

With a sigh, Scorpius collapsed into his four poster after pulling off his robes and shoes. He fell asleep easily, but all he could dream about was Rose Weasley's gorgeous red hair and her cute freckles that sprinkled her face.

R--------------------------&---------------------------S

"_Drink up, last call before the sunrise sets the scene  
Of empty bottles, heavy hearts the memories of broken dreams"_

Rose woke up to the noise of people whispering around her, she opened her eyes and noticed that she was in a room covered with red and gold and there was flower pot next to her head. "Rose," she heard above the din of the common room. Her cousin James Potter was walking towards her. "Rose Jennifer Weasley!" James quietly scolded her, sounded very much like his dear mum.

"What?" Rose questioned groggily, rubbing her eyes of sleep.

"Get up and follow me," James ordered his younger cousin and Rose slowly got up from the couch. When she realized that all she was wearing was her bra and skirt she grabbed the blanket that had fallen to the ground and wrapped it around her.

She followed James to his dormitory in silence, cursing the massive hangover she was having. She was definitely going to need some of that hangover potion that she used to get rid of the nasty things. When Rose had sat on James's bed he immediately started to scold her.

"What the hell happened to you last night?" he asked after he was done quoting her mother and father about the responsibilities of drinking and partying.

"I went to the Ravenclaw victory party with Jack while you and the rest of the Gryfinndors were sulking. I don't really remember much of the night, actually," Rose laid back on James's bed, clutching her head. "My head is fucking pounding so bad," she groaned. "I don't even remember how I managed to get back to the common room."

"Well, someone must have brought you," James reasoned. "I'll ask the Fat Lady, you go take a shower." James always had a soft spot for his cousin, even if he was meant to be scolding her.

Rose walked over to her dormitory bathroom, still wrapped up in the red and gold blanket. She undressed from what she was wearing and got into the shower. The cool water felt amazing against the gross stickiness of her skin.

She tried to remember what had happened last night. This was the first time in a long while that Rose had gotten so drunk that she couldn't remember anything. Her hangovers were never this bad in the past.

But then suddenly as the cool water was running over her body, she remembered something. She remembered being lifted off of the ground by unfamiliar hands. She remembered seeing a blonde haired boy tuck her in on the couch. Then she remembered his voice, "Rose..." he had said. "Goodnight Rose," he had said with a little laugh.

The voice was strangely familiar, but she just couldn't place it. Then it came to her.

Malfoy, it had to have been Scorpius Malfoy. The blonde hair, the grey eyes looking down at her. _Oh shit!_ Rose thought. Her cousins were going to kill that kid, but as far as she could remember he hadn't done anything wrong to her. Sure, she didn't like Malfoy, but she was for fair justice and hurting someone who had done nothing but help her wasn't her idea of fairness.

She rushed out of the shower to get dressed and ran down the stairs to lie to James to tell him that Jack had brought her back and she had just remembered. But, by the time she had reached the common room James was no where to be found. She couldn't find Hugo, Albus, or Fred anywhere either.

Lily, however, was sitting in the common room playing chess with her 'boyfriend,' Zach.

"Lily, I need your help quick!" Rose said to Lily, the smaller red head girl looked up at her.

"What is it Rose?" Lily asked, as Zach moved a knight.

"Have you seen any of our boy relatives?" Rose asked, hoping they were just in the dormitory or something.

"Yeah, actually, I have. All three of them stormed out of here like maniacs about five minutes ago," Lily said contemplatively. "They looked pretty ticked off, do you know what happened?"

"Uh, no, I don't," Rose lied and began to leave the common room before Lily could ask anymore questions.

"Oh, Rose," Lily stopped Rose before she had reached the portrait hole.

Rose turned back to Lily, "Yeah, Lils?"

"If you see Roxanne can you tell her to please write to Grandmum. Grandmum is having a fit because she hasn't heard from her baby Roxy lately," Lily said and then turned back to her game of chess.

Rose hurried past the Fat Lady who was talking excitedly with her friend Violet. Rose raced down all seven flights of moving staircases, only getting caught in the vanishing steps once. When she was just outside the Great Hall she saw her relatives crowing Malfoy into a corner of the hallway, wands pointed to his neck and all.

When Albus, Hugo, Fred, and James realized that Rose had just come around the corner they turned to her, wands still pointed at Scorpius.

"What did he do to you?" Hugo asked Rose in concern.

"Nothing I can remember," Rose replied.

"Can we still punish him?" asked Fred, knowing Rose's feel about fair punishment.

"I'll deal with him, how about it? I never get to have any fun." Rose said to her relatives with a smirk. Albus looked at Fred who looked at Hugo who looked at James who nodded. They all lowered their wands and glared at Malfoy as they went into the Great Hall.

"Come on, Malfoy," Rose sneered grabbing Scorpius by the arm and leading him down the hallway and up seven flights of stairs.

R--------------------------&---------------------------S

"_Stay seventeen, the party scene has got the best of me and you.  
We've got to let this go."_

Scorpius was terrified at what she was going to do to him. He was hoping that he could have a chance to explain himself. Being alone with a Weasley was never a good thing in his book.

Rose nearly pulled his arm out of its socket before throwing him into the Room of Requirement. The Room contained a couch and a love seat. Rose sat down in the love seat, and threw Scorpius towards the couch. He sat down.

"So, what the hell happened last night? And I want the truth, Malfoy." She said his name like dirt and pierced him with her striking blue eyes.

"I found you stumbling around outside of the Ravenclaw common room. I took you to your common room and tucked you in on the couch," Scorpius put both hands in the air. "I swear, that's all that happened between you and I last night."

Scorpius looked at her face as it changed from demanding to confused, "What would you do that?" Her voice was soft and almost grateful.

"Because, you looked so helpless, and your boyfriend wasn't helping you. I didn't want to leave you to sleep on the cold stone floor," Scorpius reasoned to Rose.

"He didn't help me?" Rose asked. "But... why... he knows how I am... and..." she paused and then finally said, "Thank you."

She got up and left the room, and Scorpius couldn't help but watch the way she walked and the bounce of her curly hair.

He just wanted her to be okay, he just wanted to kiss her and make it better. But he couldn't do that, he would be murdered in his sleep.

A/N: There's a little Rose/Scorpius interaction for you. Not much yet, but there's more to come. I'll update next weekend. Please leave a review, even if you story alert. Those are nice, but reviews are better. (:  
**All titles and song lyrics belong to All Time Low.**


	3. Stella

**So Wrong, It's Right  
**

**Chapter 3: Stella **

"_You're only happy when I'm wasted,  
I point my finger, but I just can't place it  
Feels like I'm falling in love when I'm falling to the bathroom floor"_

Rose stood outside of the Ravenclaw common room not knowing exactly what to do. She was upset and mad at Jack, he was supposed to be her boyfriend. He was supposed to care for her and take responsibility of her when she couldn't do it for herself. That's what boyfriends are supposed to do, at least that's what she had thought.

_Maybe he was too drunk to realize that I was fucked over way too much,_ Rose thought to herself. But she knew that wasn't true because Jack never, _never, _ got over the top intoxicated like she did.

She waited for someone to walk out of the Ravenclaw common room so that she could get in. She wasn't clever enough to answer the questions that the talking door on the portrait asked its students. The portrait suddenly swung open and out stepped Lucy, one of two of Rose's cousins that weren't sorted into Gryfinndor, the other being Roxanne who was in Hufflepuff.

"Lucy!" Rose said with partially false excitement, "Is Jack in there by any chance?"

"Yep, he's in there," Lucy grimaced. Rose knew that she wasn't exactly a fan of Jack's.

"Thanks, Luce," Rose rushed passed her cousin and immediately saw Jack sitting on the couch. "Jack!" Rose said, her emotions still in the process of catching up with her.

"Oh, hey, Rose," Jack turned to look at her. "Did you get back to your common room okay last night?" He asked her this with a smile and got up to hug her. Rose pushed him away, her emotions were right in front of her.

"Excuse me?" Rose was offended, how could he even ask her that? "Did I get back to my common room alright? Yeah, I did no thanks to you!" Her voiced was smothered in anger, "How drunk were you last night?"

"Not very," Jack answered, unsure of where this was going. Even though he was a Ravenclaw, people smarts were not one of his strengths. "I only had like three of those alcoholic drinks before I started drinking water and butter beer."

"Great," Rose said sarcastically, "Its nice to know that my almost sober boyfriend left his shit faced girlfriend to wander the castle at three in the morning up four flights of stairs!" Rose's temper was creeping to the point of explosion.

"Hey!" Jack said, "Don't blame it all on me. You wouldn't come near me because you were embarrassed that you kissed another guy in front of me. I wasn't going to argue with someone who was drunk to the point of recklessness."

Rose vaguely remembered that moment of the night when she had kissed some Ravenclaw kid, but she wasn't going to let Jack off that easy. He still should've been there for her. Plus, this wasn't the first time he had left her to find her own way back home after hours of partying. She had let him off before, but not this time.

"You can't be serious. You should have at least tried to help me, and you couldn't have seriously tried you could've managed escorting me to my common room! Do you even know how gone I was last night?" Rose was now screaming in the Ravenclaw common room, everybody was staring at her, including Jack.

"Well its not my fault you were so fucked up!" Jack yelled.

"You could've stopped me from drinking!" Rose responded.

But Jack was done, "Rose! I'm so fucking sick of dealing with your shit when your drunk! You get shit faced at every single fucking party that we go to, and I can't take it anymore! Its like you're a fucking alcoholic the way you drink!" he yelled, almost reducing her to tears. "The only fun I have with you is when we're making out, Rose, that's what its come down to."

"You're a fucking bastard!" Rose yelled. "You knew that I liked to party when we started dating! We met at a party!" she was close to sobbing now. "If you fucking hate me so much, why don't you just dump me!?" She was full out crying now, she hadn't been expecting that she would be the one to receive the yelling in this conversation.

"Fine, I will," Jack said simply and turned and went to his dormitory.

Rose was sobbing, "Jack, wait! I didn't really mean that." She wiped tears from her face and realized that that was it. She was standing boyfriend-less in the middle of the Ravenclaw common room with ten other people staring at her.

She left the common room trying her best not to break down and fall to the floor. She headed toward the Room of Requirement, her safe haven. She could remember spending countless nights there during her last relationship.

She had been dating one of Albus's friends, Darren Finnegan. He had been great, he made her extremely happy. At least for a while. Then he started to do and say things that had made Rose feel awful about herself. The things he would say were hurtful and degrading. He never, ever, hit her or came close to it. But he was abusing her, mentally, and being in an abusive relationship wasn't fun.

That was when she had started coming to the Room of Requirement, that was when she had started partying more and drinking more, but mostly at parties.

Rose wasn't an alcoholic by any means, at least she didn't think she was. She never really drank alone, only on certain occasions when she needed a break. And this was one of those times.

R-------------------------&-------------------------S

_"Three PM, on my feet and staggering  
Through misplaced words and a sinking feeling,  
I got carried away"_

Scorpius had sat in the Room of Requirement for a while after Rose had so suddenly left. He wondered what was going on with her, though he shouldn't have even been thinking about her at all.

He didn't know her in the least bit, but maybe that's why he found her so interesting. He pondered his thoughts for a good twenty minutes before deciding to leave and find his friends, perhaps he would even seek out Selene, he needed a bit of distraction.

Scorpius had made it halfway down the staircase when a crying red head flew past him and continued in the direction of the Room of Requirement.

Scorpius gathered that that had been Rose and that she was crying because her and Jack had broken up. But did he really want to follow her? Was he going to actually going to get himself into that? Was he that daring?

Apparently he was more daring than he had thought because he found his feet turning him around and bringing him toward the Room. He caught up to Rose just as she was almost done pacing in front of the spot on the wall where the door should've been.

"Rose?" he said to get her attention. She looked at him with red puffy eyes, tear stains down her cheeks.

"What do you want Malfoy!?" she snapped. He could tell she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, especially him, but that just made him try harder. He wasn't backing down yet.

"Are you okay?" he asked calmly.

"No," she replied immediately. "Do I look okay to you?" Annoyance clear in her voice.

"I suppose not," Scorpius said, staying collected even though she was a complete and utter mess.

She must have taken this for rude and cocky because she replied, "Can you just leave me alone Malfoy?" More tears ran down her face as the door to the Room of Requirement popped up in front of her. She quickly rushed through the door.

But, when Scorpius tried to follow her the door disappeared and she was behind a door that he couldn't get through. But, even though he couldn't help her at the moment, Scorpius didn't want to leave her to be alone. He didn't know what she was doing in there, even if she was just crying he wanted to make sure that she was going to get back to her common room alright.

So, Scorpius took a seat on floor of the opposite wall of where the door to the Room should've been and waited. He looked at his watch, it said 1:35 pm.

He had thought that she couldn't stay in there forever, but at about three he was just about to give up on her when the door suddenly appeared in front of him and Rose cam stumbling out.

She tried to walk forward but tripped over her own feet, Scorpius darted forward to make sure she didn't fall. He grimaced as she breathed in his face, she smelt very strongly of alcohol.

"Rose," he said to himself, "What did you do?" She didn't hear him because she was nodding off as he held her up.

Scorpius thought for a moment: should he bring her to the Hospital Wing, the Gryfinndor tower, or just back into the Room of Requirement? He decided against the Gryfinndor tower immediately, mostly because he didn't want to get decapitated, or worse. He also quickly ruled out the Hospital Wing, he didn't want to get her into trouble. So, the Room of Requirement it was.

He paced in front of the empty spot of the wall three times and walked into the room when the door popped up. The room had created a bedroom/bathroom, which included a queen sized bed, a toilet, a bathtub, and a sink.

Scorpius put Rose next to the toilet and then gave her a glass of water, "Here, drink this slowly," he told her.

He had no idea why he was being so nice. It was quite unusual for him, Slytherin had molded him pretty well. He had never told anyone before, but the Sorting Hat didn't want to put him in Slytherin, it had actually wanted to put him in Gryfinndor, but Scorpius flat out refused to be put into that rival house of his father's. After being in Slytherin for six years they had pretty much turned all his behavior to Slytherin thinking.

But this was different, he was actually caring for Rose. He told himself that he was just attracted to her because she was hot, and he only wanted to help her because he wanted to get in her pants. But, that's not really what he wanted, and he knew it.

He had an unexplained attraction to this girl, even if she hated him, he couldn't help it. She was one of the only girls who didn't swoon when she saw him... and that could be part of the reason he was so drawn towards her.

Rose was suddenly vomiting into the toilet, and Scorpius held her long hair back as she emptied herself of all the toxins she had put into her body by consuming too much alcohol. She cried as she puked, and Scorpius just sat there rubbing her back and holding her hair.

When she had finished she looked up at Scorpius with her red puffy eyes, "Thank you," she whispered. Scorpius got up and handed Rose a tooth brush from the sink.

"Don't mention it," Scorpius replied as she brushed her teeth. He walked over to the bath tub and began to run the warm water. "Are you alright to stay by yourself?" he asked. He didn't want to invade her privacy too much. She looked at him, clearly ashamed, but still shook her head no. "You want me to stay?" Scorpius asked to clarify her answer. She nodded her head slowly, yes.

Scorpius sat on the bed, his back facing the bath as she undressed and bathed.

"You can turn around now," Rose said quietly as she finished dressing in a loose t-shirt and cotton shorts.

He turned around and looked at her. She looked disarranged and miserable, even after her bath. He got up without thinking and hugged her, she just looked like she needed to be hugged.

She paused for a second, and then, much to Scorpius's surprise, leaned into his shoulder and started crying, more softly then before.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Scorpius asked her wondering when his boundaries would be crossed.

She had barely said a word to him since she was sober enough to form coherent words. He didn't know why he was trying. He just wanted her to tell him that she was okay. But, he didn't expect anything, after all, why would she open up to him like that if they weren't even remotely friends. All he had done for her was get her home safely and save her from being drunk and humiliated in front of the entire school, no biggie.

She started to shake her head no, but it slowly turned into a yes. "I don't know," she said. She walked away from the hug and sat down on the bed, "I don't know anything anymore. I thought I had it all figured out, and then this happened."

"I bet if you talk about it it will make you feel better," Scorpius encouraged and sat next to her on the bed.

She was just distraught and upset enough to talk to him, she didn't even care that it was Scorpius Malfoy anymore, she just needed a person to vent to, and he was there.

A/N: There' s a little more R/S going on... it gets more and more with each chapter.  
I have chapter 4 started (:  
_**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! **_

All the lyrics and chapter titles and even the story title is from **All Time Low**.  
The chapter title of each chapter is the song title for the lyrics in each chapter.


	4. Stay Awake, Dreams Only Last For a Night

**So Wrong, Its Right**

**Chapter 4: Stay Awake (Dreams Only Last For a Night)  
**

"_Stay awake, get a grip and get out,__  
You're safe from the weight of the world  
Just take a second to set things straight"_

"I just feel like everyone thinks that I'm this insignificant thing that's a play toy. And for my cousins, they just think I'm a fragile porcelain doll," Rose complained to Scorpius as he sat next to her on the bed in the Room of Requirement listening intently.

He nodded, he was just listening saying yes and nodding at appropriate moments. He thought that this was the best tactic to make her feel better. That's how he always felt when he was upset, he just needed someone to vent to and agree with him, and that's what he was providing for Rose.

"It really started last year while I was dating Darren. He would use me for sex, well for pleasuring himself. He never thought about my pleasure, he never made it enjoyable for me," Scorpius grimaced as she spoke. He hated guys who were like that. And, yes, some people would consider Scorpius to be a "guy like that," but he never used a girl who didn't want to be used. He always, _always_, made it clear beforehand that there would probably not be a romantic relationship between them. And as far as the he knew none of them had felt like Rose was feeling.

"And then I stopped letting him be that intimate with me because it was making me feel uncomfortable. He called me a tease and a slut, and all these other _awful_ things," she continued, her eyes never meeting Scorpius's. "I felt like I was only good to him for sex, but I didn't want to break things off with him because he was Albus's friend.

"That was when my partying started getting worse and I started drinking during that day between classes and such. I almost failed Charms class because I was either drunk or passed out in here," Rose revealed to Scorpius. She sighed and laid on her back. "But I hadn't drunk outside of a party since the day before Darren broke up with me last March, I thought I had kicked that habit. But I guess it was only because I wasn't miserable."

"Why'd you do it today then Rose? You knew it wasn't a good idea, especially since you were hung over from the night before, right?" Scorpius asked in curiosity.

"Jack dumped me," she said quietly. "He basically called me an alcoholic even though I only drank during parties," she began her rant. "He used me too! He used me for making out and partying, but he never took me home. He never really hung out with me during the day, I barely even knew his friends. I was just his _girlfriend_. I wasn't even really his friend, I don't know that much about him, we never talked much about anything!"

Her eyes lit up as she sat up, "I can't believe that I didn't realize it before! Why was I so upset about that bastard anyway? He was annoying and stuck up!"

Scorpius watched her with a slight smile as she began to cheer herself up. "There you go, Rose," Scorpius encouraged. "Just take your time, get things all worked out and straightened up in your head. It'll work out."

"You know what Scorpius, you're right. I'm over him now, its all worked out, I don't care about Jack anymore. He never cared about me, so why should I care about him?" Rose said to Scorpius with a determined gleam in her eyes.

"So you've got it all figured out?" Scorpius asked. He was glad she was happy, he wanted her to go back to being the spunky Rose that he always saw from a distance. But this time he wanted to see her up close.

The truth was, he had always found Rose interesting and fascinating. He would always think about her and now he was sure of it, he would do anything for her. He liked her very much. But she wasn't going to like him the same way that easily, that might take some work. Maybe if he could just talk to her some more...

"Yeah, thank you Malfoy," Rose said as she rose from the bed and walked toward the door of the Room of Requirement. "I won't mention this to anybody if you don't," she smirked and closed to door behind her as she walked away.

He sighed and lay down on the comfortable bed. Scorpius thought he might be on the path to friendship, at least he could dream of it.

R-------------------------&-------------------------S

"_Figure it out boy you're tripping,__  
So pull yourself together  
Or you'll wash up like the rest."_

Rose left from the Room of Requirement at around six o'clock. She had spent a whole Sunday sleeping, fighting, drinking, crying and talking to Scorpius. To put it bluntly, she was _exhausted_. And although her stomach was empty she was not in the mood, nor did she have the energy, to drag herself down to the Great Hall for a meal with her _precious_ family.

She didn't even feel much like talking to her best friend Anabel, and normally she told Anabel _everything_. But there was one little catch to telling Anabel about any of this, Anabel absolutely hated Scorpius Malfoy to the 100th degree. She couldn't even stand to here his name. (Although this was exaggerating Rose still thought it to be mostly true.)

So, it was decided. Rose couldn't tell anybody about her encounter with Scorpius there was no one in her life that would understand. Well, except for Malfoy. She didn't know why, but he seemed to understand what she needed today perfectly. All she needed was some care and a shoulder to cry on. It was so wrong that the person who could do that for her was him, but he was just _so right _for the job.

It was almost like she had the perfect boyfriend she had always dreamed about, but she hadn't even thought of him like that. Then she realized that he was being so sweet with her, and showing subtle signs of flirtation and she had been unintentionally flirting back.

_Shit!_ she thought to herself, _I can't like a Malfoy! I can't.... or can I?_ Rose couldn't control her emotion for him. She got a fluttering sensation in her stomach when she thought about him, and Rose couldn't help but think that that was the first signs of a budding relationship.

_ooo_

The next morning Rose woke up at five to her alarm clock. She got up slowly and got in the shower. Everyone else in her dormitory was still sleeping. Rose showered quickly, hoping that everyone would just forget this weekend and forget to question her about her where-abouts on Sunday.

But unluckily for Rose, her hopes had been in vain because the first thing that came out of Anabel's mouth when she saw Rose getting her school bag together was, "Have a nice weekend?"

Rose winced as she turned around to face her best friend who had her arms crossed and a skeptical look on her face. Rose knew that she wasn't merely just asking to ask. She knew something was up.

"Not really," Rose replied. Then added in a falsely sweet tone, "Why do you ask?"

"Holden told me about your screaming fight with Jack in the Ravenclaw common room," Anabel said. Holden was Anabel's twin brother.

"Why was Holden there? He's a Slytherin," Rose wondered aloud. Anabel and Holden were about as opposite as you could get, but they were very close to each other. That was just their relationship.

"He was visiting his latest girlfriend, number four of the year," Anabel scoffed. She was not impressed with her brother's way of dating girls. "I believe her name is Cassandra."

"Oh," Rose sighed. Now she couldn't put Holden off as a liar or deny that she had had a screaming fight with Jack.

"So, it's true then?" Anabel asked as she put on her school robes.

"What's true?" Rose said, trying to avoid the topic at all costs.

"You and Jack are over?"Anabel said, annoyed at her friend's resistance.

"Mhm," Rose mumbled while stuffing books into her school bag.

"You don't seem very upset about this, Rose," Anabel observed, Rose nodded. "Does this have anything to do with you spending the rest of your Sunday with a certain _Malfoy_?"

Rose turned on Anabel, "Where did you hear that?"

"Holden, of course, think Rose! He's a Slytherin you know, and he happens to be best friends with Scorpius," she spat his name in disgust. "You know how much I hate him, Rose. You don't know him, I do. He's practically spent every minute of my brother's spare time at our house. I know the shit they get into, Malfoy is more trouble than he's worth."

"I didn't _do_ anything with Malfoy," Rose defended herself, "I promise. I know how you feel about him. You've complained...err, _stressed_ that fact many _many _times."

"Okay, good," Anabel looked pleased with herself. "I'm glad you know to stay away from him. But, if for some strange and stupid reason you change your mind, _please_ let me know. I don't want to be in the dark and finding everything out from my brother."

"Will do," Rose said, lying of course. She couldn't tell Anabel she had a slight crush on Malfoy, that would destroy their trust.

The two of them walked down out of the dormitory and down the staircase into the Gryfinndor common room. Rose was stunned to see all of her cousins and Hugo waiting for her, they looked livid. "Help me," Rose mouthed to Anabel who had turned to look at her, wide-eyed. Rose ducked behind Anabel's back like a little child hiding from a parent's scolding.

"Rose, stop hiding," said Fred.

"Yeah, we only want to speak to you," James said, matter-of-factly.

Rose got up from behind Anabel, "What is it?" she asked cautiously.

"We don't want to see you get hurt Rose," Albus said, his face full on concern for his cousin. Rose and Albus had always been close, mostly because they were the closest in age, but things had changed since she had dated Darren.

"And..." Rose urged, she just wanted them to get to the point so she could go to breakfast. Her stomach was growling rather loudly.

"We don't want you to ever hang out with Malfoy again. He's bad news Rose," Hugo finished for the group.

"How does everyone know that that even happened!" Rose cried in frustration, throwing her hands in the air.

"Sorry Rose, I'm guilty," said Anabel apologetically.

Rose narrowed her eyes at her jokingly, "Just because you're dating my cousin doesn't mean you have to tell him everything!"

"It's a habit, sorry, I'll try," Anabel apologized and then walked over to her boyfriend. "Come on James," she said to him, "stop bothering Rose. Let's go get breakfast."

"Fine," said James reluctantly. He held hands with Anabel as they led the whole group to the Great Hall.

Rose walked in the back of the group, and Hugo hung back with her so that he could talk to his sister privately. "Rose, what really happened to you yesterday? You completely disappeared." He looked concerned, but Rose couldn't tell him the truth. At least not the part when she purposefully got herself drunk.

"Nothing _happened_ to me," Rose replied. "I just had a conversation with Malfoy is all, nothing to worry about."

Hugo gave her a suspicious look, but then said, "Okay, good. I know I can trust you."

Rose felt a small squirm of guilt in her stomach but said, "I know Hugh, I know." She walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall in silence with her brother.

When they arrived at the large oak doors and made their way into the Great Hall everyone sat together at the Gryfinndor table. Rose was happy that the conversation lacked in anything about her or Malfoy, it gave her time to relax a little bit. Then, while she was eating her eggs, the owl post came. She wasn't expecting anything and was surprised when an unfamiliar owl dropped a letter onto her plate. She picked it up with great curiosity.

"Who's it from?" asked Anabel, who was sitting next to her.

"I'm not sure," said Rose, but when she looked a the back of the letter she saw the seal. It had a big M on it with a dragon wrapped around it. It had to be from Malfoy. Rose quietly excused herself from the table so she could open the letter in peace without being pestered. She walked into the entrance hall and leaned against a wall. She slid her finger under the seal and pulled out the folded parchment. The letter read:

_Hello Rose,_

_I was just checking up on how you're doing. I'm writing to you because I do not think that it would be very wise on my part to approach you during the school day while you're surrounded by your family._

_I'm sorry about Holden telling your best friend Anabel about our meeting. He caught me coming down from the 7__th__ floor as he was on his way to see his sister. I suppose he inferred the rest from his conversation with Anabel because when I saw him again later that night he had a million questions for me about if I had been with you. I swear I didn't tell him anything, but I couldn't lie to him either, he's my best friend._

_Anyway Rose, if you ever want to speak with me, or just be listened to, just write me a letter or find me during school. I know that you probably don't trust me, but I'll always be there for you if you need me._

_Always,  
Scorpius Malfoy_

Rose folded the piece of parchment back into the envelope in shock. _Wow,_ she thought, _he really _does_ care about me_.

She walked to her first class early, and while she was waiting for her lesson to start she wrote a letter for her new found acquaintance (and perhaps interest, no, definitely interest), _Scorpius Malfoy_.

**A/N: There, there's a teensy bit more interaction between the two.  
The next chapter has more I promise. It will be posted by Sunday at the latest.**

**And as always, all titles and song lyrics belong to All Time Low and I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise.  
**


	5. Running From Lions

**So Wrong, It's Right**

**Chapter 5: Running from Lions**

"_Don't forget we've  
Got unfinished business  
Stories yet to unfold  
Tales that must be retold"_

Scorpius received a letter from Rose on that same day. He was surprised that she had even bothered to reply to him. He hadn't opened the letter yet, so he didn't know what she had to say. But her even sending a letter must mean that she cared a little bit for him, which was more than he had thought she did in the first place.

Scorpius didn't open the letter until he was in his dormitory after dinner around 8:15. He had received it right after dinner and had escaped his friends as quickly as possible so that he could open the letter in peace. His friends had not been willing to let Scorpius go, they wanted to question him about Selene and his where-abouts on Sunday. He was elusive and had finally escaped them. Now they were asking Holden all about the argument he had witnessed between the "Weasley girl" and "that Ravenclaw boy she was dating." He was gladly telling them the details and Scorpius was on his bed, tearing open the letter.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_That was very kind of you to write me a letter to make sure that I was okay. And at the moment I am happy to say that I am fine and got away with only a short scolding from my cousins._

_And about Holden, it's alright. My family would have found out anyway, and the behavior from Holden was expected._

_So, you said I could ask to talk to you anytime? Could I rant to you a bit tonight? You seem to be the only person who really _gets_ me, normally I would talk to Anabel about this. But she's not involved, you are, sorry to say. And talking with Anabel isn't always as serious as I want it to be, she always talks back and sometimes changes the subject. I need you, you know how to listen._

_If you want to meet me I'll be in the astronomy tower at 8:45. That gives us time enough to talk and potentially be back in our common rooms by curfew._

_Forever,  
Rose Weasley_

Scorpius folded the letter and put it on his bed. He took of his school robes and changed his shirt to something more casual. But he left on his jeans and sneakers. Of course he would go, he really liked Rose and this could be his chance to see if she liked him too. But what could she possibly want to rant about? They had talked yesterday. But he wasn't complaining, at least he got to see her.

He went down to the common room to wait for the opportune moment to leave, probably around 8:35, he had about ten minutes. He sat down on the black leather couch and picked up a magazine to pass the short amount of time that he had to wait. That's when Selene, with her long black hair and tight jeans sat down next to him.

"Hey Selene," he said as he continued to read his magazine.

"Hi Scorpius," her voice was full of concern. "Are you okay? You seem a little down, or anxious or something."

He looked up at her face, trying to make his eyes less anxious. "I'm fine, Selene, don't worry about it."

"Okay, good. I didn't want you to be in a bad mood when I asked you this," she cleared her throat.

_Oh God,_thought Scorpius,_ I don't have time nor do I want to fuck her again tonight? Is she really that horny? We just had sex on Saturday._

"Do you want to go with me to Hogsmeade on our half-day on Friday?" she looked at him hopefully. Scorpius blinked, he was shocked. This was not what he had expected to come out of her mouth.

"Uh," he started. She looked at him with her puppy dog eyes and Scorpius was staring at her in wonder.

The only girl Scorpius had ever dated wasn't even a girl from Hogwarts, and no one knew about her. She went to Durmstrang and had dated Scorpius for three months. Two of those months had been in the summer when they had seen each other everyday, and the last month had been September. She decided to call it quits, for long distance, she had said.

Scorpius had been devastated at the break-up because he thought that he had been in love with her. But his opinion changed when he found out that she had been fucking other guys during the month they had been apart. That's when he decided he hadn't cared anymore.

"If you don't want to, I understand," Selene said bowing he r head in defeat, she stared at her white trainers.

This made Scorpius feel bad, he had no reason to turn this lovely girl down, "Yes, Selene. I will accompany you to Hogsmeade on Friday. It will be fun," he added, probably for his own benefit rather than hers.

She looked up and smiled wide. So stood up and quickly hugged him. "Thank you!" she said and ran off, no doubtingly to tell all her friends she had just scored a date with the infamous Scorpius Malfoy.

_What have I done?_ Scorpius asked himself as he watched Selene's little ass make its way up the stairs. _Fuck_, _what about Rose?_ _Well, its not like I'm dating her, besides Rose wouldn't care. Would she?_

Thinking of Rose Scorpius quickly looked at his watch. It read 8:45, _oh shit!_ He rushed out of the Slytherin common room and up all those flights of stairs to the Astronomy tower. No one asked him where he was going, no one stopped him. Luckily he was only five minute late by the time he got there, but he hoped Rose hadn't left yet.

He turned the corner of the last step into the Astronomy tower and was overwhelmed by relief to see Rose sitting there against the wall. She was wearing an exquisite tank top that showed off her shoulders. It was white crochet until it reached her breasts, then it was this dark blue background with reddish florals on it. It was a loose fit and then tight to her thighs. Under it she was wearing dark skinny jeans, followed by dark blue heels that complemented her feet.

Scorpius almost had a heart attack at how adorable and sexy she looked. This was not an outfit for just talking. Scorpius's breath caught. _What was she trying to do?_ Scorpius thought, _Seduce me?_ Scorpius grinned at the thought and secretly wished for that to be true.

R-------------------------&-------------------------S

"_When things get too hot you've got me to blame  
For every fire that breaks out in every lover's name"_

Rose turned her head as she heard footsteps coming from the staircase. _Good Scorpius_, she thought, _you're only a little late._ She adjusted her hair that was arranged into a loose French braid. It came down a little past her shoulder. She put on her heels and then sat against the wall waiting.

Scorpius turned the corner and Rose watched his jaw drop and his eyes widen. This was exactly the effect she was going for. It was obvious he was into her, and she was glad. Now it was her turn to show her interest in him. She wanted him.

"Hey Malfoy," Rose said, "come sit." She patted a spot on the floor next to her. He walked over to her and sat down with out a word. He leaned back against the wall.

"Hey Rose," he said, finally.

"How are you?" Rose hated making small talk. "Scratch that, I don't like those conversations. Do you like my new shirt?" Rose smiled, he couldn't take his eyes off of her exposed shoulders. Rose had been annoyed about having to wear a strapless bra, but it was well worth the effect. She looked irresistible.

"It's very flattering," Scorpius said, smiling. He was looking into her eyes now, he had managed to move his gaze from day dreaming about what lay under her top.

"Thanks," Rose nodded and looked down. His intense gaze was giving her butterflies, those piercing blue eyes were gorgeous. She'd never had a guy looked at her like that before, it was invigorating.

"So," he said after a moment of silence, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Rose stared at him in confusion for a moment, _tell him about something?_ _Oh! Right, the letter._ "Uh, well actually," Rose tried to think of something quickly, but was unsuccessful in her attempt to make up an excuse.

"Did you just want to see me?" asked Scorpius suspecting that that might have been the case. He smirked, "Didn't you get enough of me yesterday?" Rose smirked and looked at his grey blue eyes. It wasn't before long that they both had closed their eyes and leaned in for a kiss.

Scorpius kissed her gently, Rose kissed him hard. You would have thought that the opposite would have happened, but with them it was different. Rose was full of passion, lust, and wanting. Scorpius was full of understanding, caring, and romance.

Scorpius pulled back, "Whoa."

Rose nodded in agreement and then dove in again for more of their tongue waltz.

R-------------------------&-------------------------S

"_Call me foolish  
I feel hopeless"_

Scorpius could hardly believe what he was doing, he was making out with Rose Weasley. He didn't even care that she was part of a family that despised his family. All her cared about was her and what her mouth was doing on his.

His hands roamed her back on top of and then under her shirt. He wasn't pushing things with her too fast. She was delicate, she had just been dumped. He didn't want to be a rebound. She trusted him enough to kiss him, and he didn't want to ruin it. He had a feeling that this could actually turn into something. He really really truly liked her, maybe even loved. And that was not something to be taken lightly in Scorpius Malfoy's book. Even thinking that this might be love was moving crazy fast in his terms.

Although Scorpius had been with many girls he'd never "made love" to anyone. It was always just fucking or sex, nothing more. The only girl that he had thought he loved was his girlfriend of three months, Alana. He had known her since they were babies, it had taken him years to build up all that admiration and love. And even then Scorpius had only said "I love you" once to her, right before she cheated on him and things fell apart.

Rose pulled away from him, "I didn't really have a reason for asking you to come here."

Scorpius smiled, "I figured as much."

"By the way," Rose said. "I will always hate you during the school day, but at night, in our secret meeting spots, I can be anything you want me to be."

"You want to lie to your family and friends?" Scorpius questioned.

"Only because I must," Rose looked upset. "My attraction to you is undeniable. I want you, I _need_ you."

Scorpius savored her words in his mind. Words coming from the lips of a seducer. But Scorpius couldn't give in to temptation yet if he wanted to make things work. He nodded, "A secret it is then."

Rose looked at her watch, "Fuck its almost ten," she said with a frown.

"So?" Scorpius asked, confused. Rose never worried about curfew when she was out partying.

"I told Anabel that I would be back by ten. She thinks I'm in the library working on a project." Rose sighed, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Rose, go back to your common room. You don't want to get in trouble with Anabel. I've seen her angry." He kissed her forehead. "I'll see you another time, princess."

Rose smiled and waved to him as she turned the corner and started descending down the staircase. Scorpius sighed and leaned his head against the stone wall. _God she's beautiful_, Scorpius thought.

He got up and made his way back down all seven flights of stairs to his dormitory. Holden was the only one still awake, he was sitting up reading in bed.

"Hey Scor," Holden said, he put down The Catcher in the Rye (from which, incidentally, his name had come from). "Where've you been?"

"Who are you, my mother?" asked Scorpius with a laugh. The lied saying, "The library, working on Charms homework."

"Huh," Holden wasn't buying it. "So, Anabel was pretty mad yesterday when I told her you were chatting it up with her friend Weasley."

Scorpius changed into his pajamas and climbed into his four-poster. "Well, what can be expected, your sister hates me." He settled in under the covers and then said, "Why is that? Why does Anabel hate me so much?"

"I dunno," said Holden. He thought for a minute, "Maybe its a sister thing, always hating your brother's best friends."

"Hmm, maybe," Scorpius pondered this thought for a bit before drifting off into a dream about Rose.

Which Selene so kindly entered.

Scorpius awoke the next morning with a start. _Shit!_

A/N: Links in profile of Rose's outfit.

I KNOW FINALLY!!!!!!! THEY KISSED!


	6. Coffee Shop Soundtrack Part 1

**So Wrong, It's Right**

**Chapter 6: Coffee Shop Soundtrack, Part 1**

_"Tonight is alive with the promise of a street fight  
__And there's money on the table that says your cheap shots  
__won't be able to break bones."_

Scorpius anxiously awaited for Friday to come. He had avoided Selene as much as he possibly could, though he knew she was going to get suspicious. He was unabe to hide from her, however, when Holden called her over to sit with them at breakfast on Friday morning. He had been so close to just avoiding her completely, thanks, Holden.

It was a half day of classes before the trip to Hogsmeade, so everyone was anxious for their classes to be over so they could hang out with their friends and drink warm butterbeer, but all Scorpius wanted to do was ditch Selene.

"Scorpius!" Selene almost shrieked as he sat down across from her and next to Holden. "I feel like I haven't seen you since Monday!"

"That's because you haven't," Scorpius muttered to himself and took a drink of his orange juice.

Selene looked at him, she hadn't heard what he had mumbled since she had been biting into a piece of toast. "Hmm? What did you say?" she asked after swallowing.

"Oh, it was nothing," Scorpius said. "Just that I agreed with you, I've been really busy since Monday. I had a lot of school work," he lied. In reality he had been caught up in writing letters to Rose everyday in the past week.

He had learned that she loved to sing and act and also that she had never gone into the Forbidden Forrest. Okay, he also learned many other random facts about Rose Weasley, but those were just a few that had kept his head spinning. He couldn't wait to take her into the Forbidden Forrest (I mean that literally and sexually).

Scorpius spent every minute of his existence thinking about Rose. He loved the way she talked, the way she laughed, even the way she glared at him while pretending to hate him. He couldn't wait until their next rendezvous which they had conveniently scheduled for tonight, when the returned from Hogsmeade after dinner.

Scorpius wasn't quite sure how he was going to escape from Selene, but he would try his damn hardest. He really wanted to spend time with Rose, and he didn't even care that he was being an obsessed mushy romantic. He just needed to spend time with her, he craved her so much.

"Ah, well, I'll make you forget all about your schoolwork this afternoon, and maybe your brain will be clear by tonight so you can have some fun." Selene winked at him and Scorpius smiled uncomfortably, luckily Selene didn't pick up on how awkward Scorpius was being.

She got up and walked away with a bounce in her step, she was ecstatic to be going on a _date_ with _the_ Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius had been horrified to learn that Selene had been telling thin whole school that he had agreed to go on a date with her, which was something very unlike him. He never dated. He just hoped that Rose had somehow miraculously not heard, though he was sure she probably had.

"Scor," Holden pulled Scorpius out of his reverie. "We should probably go to Charms now, we don't want to get caught skipping on a half day, they probably would ban us from going to Hogsmeade if they caught us."

Scorpius turned to his best friend with his eyes lit up to a thousand watts, "Holden!" he said, "You are my lifesaver!" Scorpius hit his best friend on the shoulder. "You can go to class, I'm going to wreak some havoc."

Scorpius went down to his dormitory and pulled out a quill and quickly wrote a note for Rose, it said:

_I'm going to get a detention so that I don't have to go to Hogsmeade. See you there, maybe?_

_Scorpius_

He sent it off with his owl right away and then walked out into the crowded hallways, everyone was rushing to get to class. Scorpius waited until the crowds died down and then snuck into a potions class filled with third years and crouched down behind a brown haired Ravenclaw who was getting out her quill. She saw Scorpius behind her and was about to tell the professor, but Scorpius put a finger to his mouth and said "Shhh."

The girl just shrugged him off and went back to paying attention to Professor Nettie who was conductin the class. Professor Nettie was also the head of Ravenclaw. She was known for giving out detention at the drop of a hat.

As soon as she turned her back to write something on the board Scorpius stood up and waved his wand. Every book in the classroom fell to the floor with a loud thump. She turned around quickly but the third years were all picking their books up and Scorpius was hidden again. She turned back around after giving the class a stern look.

This time Scorpius decided to take it too far. He waved his wand and Professor Nettie's robes, and clothes disappeared to the floor leaving her only in her knickers. She quickly grabbed her robes and put them on she whirled around on her class. "Who did that!" she was fuming.

The class looked around, none of them except the brunette Scorpius was hiding behind knew how had committed the crime. Scorpius stood up, "That was me Professor," he admitted shamelessly.

"You have detention tomorrow, and I am banning you from going to Hogsmeade today, Mr. Malfoy!"

"Yes, ma'am," Scorpius was delighted, this was the best possible senario that could have happened! He rushed over to his common room and found Rose's owl there waiting for him. He took the letter and read:

_So you don't want to go on your date with Selene?_

_I tried to get detention, but all I got was a "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HOGSMEADE!" from Professor Ray. Let me know what your plan is._

_Rose Weasley_

He quickly wrote his reply:

_PERFECT! You are wonderful! Meet me in the Room of Requirement around 1:00?_

_Scorpius Malfoy_

Scorpius sighed and smiled just when Selene and Holden decided to enter the common room. "You ready to go Scorpius?" Selene asked with so much excitment in her voice that Scorpius was surprised that she wasn't bouncing with joy.

Holden looked at Scorpius from behind Selene and shook is head disapprovingly at him, one of the third years in that potions class had told him about what Scorpius had done. The boy was one of the ones who was always following the pair around, so he kept tabs on them at all times.

"I can't go Selene," Scorpius said with false sadness.

"Why not?" she was suddenly cross and was eyeing him in an angry way.

"I have detention tomorrow, and I got banned from Hogsmeade today," Scorpius said, still faking his disappointment. "I got into some trouble with Professor Nettie."

"Oh Scorpius," Selene crooned, "I'm so sorry, do you want me to stay with you?" She kissed his cheek and put a hand on his shoulder. Scorpius looked to Holden for help, he hoped his best mate would come up with some excuse for Selene to take her Hogsmeade trip. He just hoped.

"Well, actually," Holden said. He knew that Scorpius didn't like Selene, but he didn't know why he was going to such great lengths to avoid her, but he played along anyway. Scorpius was his best mate of course. "Scorpius needs to take care of something else here, you really don't want to be around for it, _trust me_, I'm not even sticking around."

Selene looked at Scorpius in disgust, but she didn't quite know what Holden was getting at, and neither did Scorpius. But he went along with it and nodded grimly, shaking his head. He could tell by the look on Selene's face that whatever she was thinking was not very flattering of him, but he was okay with that.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you later Scorpius, are you coming Holden?" Selene moved away from Scorpius and began walking out of the common room.

"I'll catch up," Holden told her and watched her leave the room, he turned to Scorpius. "You owe me big time, now I have to entertain her, not my idea of fun, by the way." He turned to start to leave, but then his curiosity got the best of him, "What are you doing today anyway?"

Scorpius looked at him and then said, "All right I'll tell you, but you have to swear not to tell _anyone_, especially Anabel."

"Oh God," Holden said before Scorpius could tell him what he was up to, "you're going to hang out with Rose, aren't you?" Holden sighed, "Fine, go have your fun before you're heart breaks when she ditches you after she's done rebounding."

"She's not rebounding," Scorpius said in defense, "she is so over him, she said so herself."

"Whatever you said bud," he clapped Scorpius on the shoulder and followed Selene's trail out of the common room.

Scorpius waited for a few minutes and then headed to the Room of Requirement where he knew Rose would be waiting.

**A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus, I just couldn't seem to get this story typed. Well here's part 1 of chapter 6, I'll have Rose's part up in a few days I hope. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you guys still enjoy this :D**


	7. Coffee Shop Soundtrack Part 2

**So Wrong, Its Right**

**Chapter 6: Coffee Shop Soundtrack, Part 2**

_"I'll keep a secret if you keep me guessing  
The taste of your lips  
Says we shouldn't have met like this"_

Rose's heart had skipped a beat when she had received Scorpius's second letter, she was going to see him today!

She had grown increasingly fond of the Malfoy boy and was excited to meet up with him again: So, taking all of that into consideration she ignored Anabel's warnings and made a ruckus that kept her from attending Hogsmeade.

She put on a pair of jean leggings and a shirt that wasn't quite so long enough to be a dress and then took a stroll down the hallway and into the Room of Requirement where she hoped Scorpius would be waiting. She thought about seeing Scorpius, paced three times in front of the spot on the wall where the door should be and then she entered the room silently.

She saw the blonde boy laying on a king size bed facing the ceiling, apparently contemplating life, or something like that. And Rose had been so quiet that Scorpius had not heard her come in. She jumped on the bed, which made him jump and say, "Hi Rose," with a smile. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey Scorpius," Rose replied and then they kissed. Just like that. Lips met lips. Tongues met tongues. Hands met skin. All in a split second and only five seconds after they saw each other, it was quite a mutual attraction.

Rose pulled away, "God," she said, "I've been waiting all week for this." She sat on top of his stomach gently as he laid down, "And this," she kissed the nape of his neck, but he wanted his lips on hers, so their lips met again. She ran her fingers through his hair, and moved her hands all over his body, quickly, urgently, and ever so nervously.

They rolled over, he was now on top of her. They kissed once more and then they heard a knock on the door. A knock on the door of the Room of Requirement? They both snapped their heads toward the door. They both saw a shocked and angry Selene ready to rampage, with Holden innocently standing behind her.

"Shitfuckershit," Scorpius muttered under his breath.

"How did she know where you were?" asked Rose in a quick whisper.

"I have no fucking clue," Scorpius replied.

"Scorpius!" Selene yelled, "What did she do to you love? Did she hurt you?"

Rose was confused, her hurt _him_? "What are you talking about Selene?" Scorpius questioned this crazy girl, he was confused and furious.

"_She_ obviously charmed you or something so you would sleep with her!" Selene was a jealous 15 year old, and this is why some people shouldn't have sex until they were more mature. Selene being one of them.

"What the fuck are you talking about, you whore!" Rose was absolutely fuming, this girl was accusing her of charming Scorpius into wanting her, "Who says he wouldn't want me if I didn't charm him, because that's whats happening, I didn't charm him, and he wants me anyway!"

"Wait, what the hell did you just call me?" Selene asked Rose.

Rose thought for a second, "Oh, you know what I called you, you _whore_. You're only jealous because Scorpius prefers me over you."

"Really? Because have you slept with him yet? I _have. _So YOU are the whore here, sleeping with someone else's boyfriend." Selene stepped towards Rose.

"Wait, _WHAT?_ I am not your boyfriend Selene, we are not dating, when did this happen, and I never agreed to it." Scorpius was confused and rambling. This girl was nuts!

"Shut up!" Selene yelled, she took a step closer to Rose, she obviously did not pay any attention to Malfoy. "YOU! This is ALL your _fault_!" She poked a finger at Rose's chest, then she lunged.

She grabbed for Rose with her claw like nails and Rose ducked, but not quite quick enough. Selene caught her hair with her hands held a huge chunk and pulled. Rose screamed and grabbed at her attackers shirt, trying to pull her down. When that didn't work she curled her hand up into a fist and sucker punched Selene in the stomach.

Selene doubled over in pain and then went to attack Rose again. It seemed that both girls had forgotten their wands, for no spells were exchanged in this duel.

Holden and Scorpius watched in horror until the younger girl had pinned Rose to the ground and was about to smash her face. "Whoa!" Scorpius yelled and got up to hold Selene off of Rose.

Rose looked up at him in thanks and while Selene was looking away she swung her fist and caught Selene right in the face. The four in the room heard a _SNAP!_ as Selene's nose was broken, Selene stumbled backward with blood running down her face. She fainted on the ground as soon as she saw her own blood.

Scorpius hoisted Rose from the floor and pulled her quickly out of the Room of Requirement, Holden was ahead of them already.

"Can someone tell me what just happened?" Scorpius asked as he held the door shut, just in case Selene came to and tried to get out.

Holden answered, "She heard you and I talking after she 'left' the common room. Then she followed you, waited a bit until she could get the door to appear and then barged in. I tried to stop her, but she just wouldn't listen to me."

Scorpius nodded looking annoyed and then turned to Rose, "Are you okay?" he asked her in concern.

"Fine, as long as that bitch stays away from me," Rose wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead.

"Oh, I cannot wait to hear the rumors about this," Holden grinned in his usual Slytherin way.

Rose snapped her head up to look at Holden, "You're not going to tell Anabel are you?"

"Oh, no, of course not..." Holden said, "but I think that she already knows."

Rose turned around to follow Holden's gaze and saw Anabel standing there looking horrified and surprised, awaiting an explanation.

A/N: So there is part 2 of chapter 6. Hopefully I will have chapter 7 for you soon!

Review!


End file.
